


Take You to Paradise | Saeran x reader |

by Venulus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Mystic Messenger © CheritzSaeran © Cheritz





	1. Take You to Paradise

It was a cold windy night. The streets were empty due to the drizzling rain that started pouring a few minutes before.  
There were a few people inside the bar. A (h/c) girl was sitting alone in the furthest corner of the building. She was scanning the room with her gorgeous (e/c) eyes while holding a glass of whisky in her left hand.

There was a group of five men laughing loudly and drinking beer near the pool table on one side of the bar. They were too noisy for her liking. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and when she opened them again she saw a man and a woman sitting on the stools at the counter. They were chatting cheerily with the bartender. A few stools away from them, there was a good-looking young man around her age. He was sitting casually on a stool while using his phone; probably texting someone. He had white hair with light pink tips. He was wearing a red tank top with a black jacket over it and a pair of dark jeans and shoes. He had a black choker around his neck and a black spiked bracelet on his right wrist. She hadn't realised she had been checking him out until she made eye contact with him.  
He was looking right back at her with his mint coloured eyes; a wry smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Looking away from him, her eyes landed on the glass she was holding. After taking a sip from the drink, she placed the glass down on the table. She was a little lightheaded but it wasn't enough to make her pain disappear. Sighing, she took her free hand to her chest. It hurt. She knew she should be happy but she felt like crying and that irked her. She hated herself for feeling that way. Why did it hurt her so much? She closed her eyes, silently hoping that the pain on her chest would disappear soon so she could feel better again. But she knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. Her throat constricted and unshed tears stung her eyes.

“Can I keep you company?” She opened her eyes as soon as she heard a masculine voice. She looked up to see the handsome young man, who had been sitting at one of the stools, right in front of her. She blinked back the tears before answering.

“S-sure.” She mumbled taken by surprise. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t heard him walking towards her. The man took the empty seat in front of her.

“You seem sad...” He looked worried. “Is there anything bothering you?” Her eyes were filling with tears again and she didn't want him to see so she looked down.

“I-I...” The tears she was trying to hold back slowly cascaded down her cheeks.

“A cute girl like you shouldn’t be crying.” He said wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Without realising it, she leant into his warm touch. “I’ll be honest with you, doll.” He started while caressing her cheeks in a soothing manner. “I have been watching you for a while now.” She tilted her head to the side in confusion and raised one of her eyebrows eliciting a soft chuckle from the white-haired young man. “I know why you are sad... I understand your pain, (y/n).”

“Wh-who are you? And how do you know my name?” She blinked in surprise.

 “You don’t need to know.” She frowned and swatted his hands away.

“Now, princess, don’t look at me like that.” He gave her a closed-eyed smile. “It hurts a lot, right?” He tilted his head to the side. “You helped someone special to you and you’ll do it again without giving it a second thought because you love them. But now, your chest hurts and you don’t know why. Well, you do know why, don’t you?” Tears were falling from her eyes again. “They are happy now because of you and you think you should feel happy too but you don’t, you feel sad. It hurts so much here, right?” He pointed at her heart. “You are selfish, princess. You are also very possessive. So it hurts to see them happy when they are with other people. And you hate yourself for feeling that way. I get it.” Tears flowed freely as she stared at the mint-eyed stranger. “You don’t have to feel this way anymore. I can take it all away.”

“And h-how do you plan to do that?” She hiccupped.

“You just have to come with me. I’ll take you to paradise and I’ll treat you like the princess you are.” Laughing at his words, she wiped away the tears with her sleeves.

“I won’t go anywhere with you, you creep.” She sniffed; there was a smile on her face.

“I’m not a creep.” He slightly pouted. “Haven’t you ever heard of the saying ‘you get a treat if you listen to older men’?” She laughed again.

“I have. But I doubt you are older than me...” She shook her head.

“I was just kidding.” A low chuckle escaped from his lips. “I still think you should consider my proposition.”

“You’ll take me to paradise, huh? That just sounds a bit...” She made a face.

“It’s true, doll. You won’t feel sad in paradise; you’ll be happy there.” She stared at him in disbelief. “You are so cute.” He hummed. “You can be my assistant… he has one after all so I should have one as well, don’t you think?” He had a happy smile on his face.

“Assistant? He? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She frowned and sighed. “Look, I know I’m a bit vulnerable at the moment, so I’m an ‘easy prey’ for you, ‘wolf’, but I’m seriously not interested, dude...”

“I-I” He chuckled nervously. “I wasn’t trying to hit on you.” He tried to cover his slightly flushed cheeks with his right hand.

“Whatever... I don’t even know how you know so many things about me and, to be honest, I’m too lightheaded to give a fuck.” (y/n) downed the remains of her drink before standing up.

“Feisty.” He smirked. “I think you should think about it.” He stood up as well.

“Yeah, yeah...” She put her coat on. “I’m gonna pay for my drink and leave. Have a good night, whatever the hell your name is.” She snorted with laughter.

“We’ll meet again, doll.” He smiled at her. In return, she just rolled her eyes.  
  
“Thanks for... at least, making me laugh.." She mumbled before walking away.

“I can feel… that you are quite similar to me.” He mumbled to himself as he watched her talking to the bartender.


	2. Take You to Paradise | Finale |

“Are you okay?” She recognised his voice. It was the stranger she met at a bar a couple of weeks ago. “Have you changed your mind, doll?” She didn’t flinch when she heard his voice or try to run away from him. She simply looked at him; tears burned her eyes and her lower lip trembled. “Don’t cry, doll. Come with me, I'll take you to paradise.” He offered her a smile.

“Why… why do you keep following me?” She sobbed. During those few weeks, he had been following her. No matter where she went: the park, a bar, college, her workplace, he was always there simply staring at her until she noticed him. Then, he would smile and walk away. It was as if he was making sure that she was okay. “What do you want from me?” The (h/c) girl rubbed her eyes with her hands wiping away the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.

“I told you before, didn’t I? I want to take youto a place free from all the sorrow and pain.” A bitter laugh escaped from her lips. She looked around. It was dark and there was no one in the park. It was just the two of them.  
  
“Don't cry, princess.” He stuck his hand into his jacket pocket looking for something. “Here, have a tissue.” The white haired man handed her a minty scented paper tissue.  
  
The kindness in his voice brought more tears to her eyes. She stood up and in one swift motion, she grabbed him by his black jacket and nuzzled her face into his chest, making him flinch. He was not used to that kind of human contact. However, he didn't push her way.   
When he heard her sobs and felt the wetness from her tears through his tank top, he placed his right hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him with his left hand, that was around her back, in an awkward embrace. He couldn't stand seeing her like that but he didn't know what to do to console her, so he simply rubbed his thumb on her back in a soothing manner.  
  
“I doubt there’s such place like that.” She mumbled into his chest after she calmed down.  
  
“But there  _is_ , princess. And I’ll be glad to show it to you when you are ready... I won’t take you by force. I can’t take  _you_  by force.” He mumbled the last part. “If you come with me you'll forget about all this pain and you'll be happy, doll, I promise.” He whispered and hugged her tightly. “I'll be good to you. I'll treat you like a princess.” He rested his head on hers.  
  
She sighed in defeat. It didn't matter how hard she tried, the pain wouldn’t go away. She knew that she’d always feel that way as long as she was part of that person's life. She had tried to change, to keep her emotions caged but that wasn't working so well.

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” Her reply came out in a soft whisper.

“I knew it!” He chuckled happily. “You  _are_  quite similar to me. This is exciting. But… are you completely sure you want to come with me?” She nodded. (y/n) knew that if he were a dangerous man, he would have taken her by force to that place a long time ago. But he didn’t. She was the one choosing to go with him.

“Yes, I’m sure.” She pulled away from the hug to look at him in the eyes.

“Good.” He gave her a closed eyes smiled. “Now, let’s go... I’ll be nice. I’m a much better person than him.” He extended his hand to her and she took it gingerly. His hand felt warm against her skin. It was a nice feeling and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll go with you but you have some things to explain to me… Who is _he_?” She raised an eyebrow. He handed her the tissue and she wiped the tears that were staining her face after mumbling a 'thank you'.

“He… One day I’ll tell you about him. I don’t want to speak about that person, now.” He explained with downcast eyes.

“Okay. Then, tell me what your name is. You already know mine so it’s only fair…” She made a gesture with her hands.

“I’m Saeran.” There was a ghost of a smile on his face.

“Saeran.” The (h/c) girl repeated his name softly.

“Yes?” She shook her head.

“Let’s be happy, Saeran.” She smiled at him. “Together.” He smiled back.

“You know, you can be very possessive of me. You don’t have to change that about you. I’ll act the same way towards you, anyway~” He smiled wickedly and she let out an airy laugh.  
  
“So~ I'll be your assistant?” (y/n) asked curiously.  
  
“No. I have other plans for you, love~,” He said, playing with her hair with his free hand. A shiver ran down her back at his husky tone. She was curious and excited at the same time. For some reason, she felt that she could be herself around Saeran and she was delighted with it. She wouldn't have to cage her emotions anymore.


End file.
